


Drunkhara

by Shushuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drunk Shuichi Saihara, Drunken Flirting, Ending with interpretation, First fic babyyy, Fluff, Flustered Kokichi, I guess???, I hate tags, Implied Underage Driving, Kokichi has little inner monologues that kinda suck but whatevs, M/M, Shuichi goes to drink a lot with Kaito cuz he’s a smart idiot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shushuu/pseuds/Shushuu
Summary: Shuichi goes to drink with Kaito, but Kokichi is very worried.
Relationships: Established Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Drunkhara

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are a lotta typos-  
> I’ve gone over it so many times that it hurts my head.  
> Even if it’s messed up a bit, I hope you enjoy~

Shuichi had a bit too much to drink.

No, that’s an understatement. Kokichi told him many times that he gets drunk easily, so when Shuichi had the bright idea to drink 10 shots with Kaito, Kokichi knew it was going to go downhill.

Kokichi- If you get drunk, I’m not driving you back~

Shuichi- That’s a lie. And I promise, I’ll try to stay sober. I just… want to let loose a little, is all.

Kokichi- Does being around me make you tense? I can’t believe y-you felt that way and n-never told me what I was d-doing wrong! WAAAAAH!

Shuichi- No, Kokichi I-

Kokichi- Then PLEASE don’t do it! You and alcohol do not mix. It’s like peanut butter and jelly.

Shuichi- Are you saying that it does mix?

Kokichi- Peanut butter and jelly is gross. And my little Drunkhara is gross.

Shuichi- D-Drunkhara?

Kokichi- Mhm! I don’t like Drunkhara.

Shuichi- What’s wrong with me being drunk?

Kokichi- You mean Drunkhara?

Shuichi- Yeah… that.

Kokichi- I want you to say it~

Shuichi- W-why?

Kokichi- You feel ashamed, right? Be ashamed and take responsibility for your actions! Say it!

Shuichi-...

Shuichi- What's wrong with Drunkhara-

Kokichi- He’s too sweet and flirty. It’s gross and I hate Drunkhara!

Shuichi- Oh- oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t know that I flirted with other people! I-I-

Kokichi- No, not with other people. You were,  
like, obsessed with me.

Shuichi- I was?

Kokichi- Yeah! Too needy! As much as I loooove being appreciated and feeling affection, it’s too much. You’re fine how you are!

Shuichi grabbed a hold of Kokichi’s hand and looked deep into his lilac-tinted eyes with his golden ones.

 _Shit. Why is Shu so cute? He’s my boyfriend but… I can’t just say that he’s so pretty or he’ll know that he has the power in this situation_!

Shuichi- I’ll try my hardest to not act that way, okay, Kichi? Please at least give me a chance.

Shuichi slightly tilted his head and started to slowly sway his arm. Kokichi knew he couldn’t say no to him. It’s so cliché-y but he really couldn’t. He bit his lower lip and tried to look like he had confidence. But those damned eyes and just everything about him got himself flustered.

_Why am I getting so flustered! He’s literally just looking at me… but maybe it’s the begging and apologetic look in his eyes, or the warmth of his soft hands. I can’t believe I’m actually just swooning over him. Just, say something, Kokichi!_

Kokichi- Y'know what! I-I’m feeling… nice today. So my beloved can do as he pleases. But if you start getting super needy, I'm-g-giving you a swirly or whatevs it’s called!

Kokichi was obviously flustered, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He realized it and started blushing furiously and escaped Shuichi’s hand. He jumped out of the car. Shuichi followed suit.

_Why is this time any different from times before? Why did I show such obvious weakness?_  
_Agh, feelings suck._

Shuichi- Kichi? You alright? D-did I do something-

Kokichi- I’m fine, Shuichi~  
Now let’s get going!

Kokichi took a haste in his step but with a noticeable skip. Shuichi followed, trying to keep up with the little leader’s pace.

They made it into the bar, but were immediately stopped.

Waiter- Sorry, no teenagers and..

He looked down at Kokichi with a confused look.

Waiter- Why did you even think a young child would be allowed in?

Kaito- Hey, Gaston! Dude!

Kaito came up to the waiter and slung his arm around him, causing the waiter to slightly trip.

Kaito- Look, these guys are cool, Kokichi just looks like a 5 year old but he’s also 20. Same with Shuichi, not like the 5 year old thing but- y'know what I mean!

Gaston- They… are? They look a bit rather young, even if I considered them adults-

Kaito- Don’t worry about it bro! They’re cool.

Gaston- Ok, whatever you say. Come on in.

They entered and joined Kaito at his little booth.

Kokichi- Man, you really can’t wait until you’re 20, huh?

Shuichi- It’s only 3 years.

Kokichi- You mean four?

Shuichi- No, for you it’s four, but I’m 17, Kichi, not 16.

Kokichi- Tch. Whatevs. Still too underage.

Kaito- Woah, I thought you were like 14 dude!

Kokichi- Then why would I be dating-

Kaito- Hey, you should drink with us!

Kokichi- Wha-? No, I have to drive.

Kaito- You’re only 16 dude, that’s breaking the law.

_And underage drinking isn’t?_

Kokichi- I know how to and it’s not like you can anyway, you’re gonna get shitfaced.

Kaito- Am not!

Kokichi- Am too!

Kaito- Am not!

Kokichi- Am too!

Shuichi gave a long sigh that snapped them out of it.

Kaito- Fine, then just have like 3, ok?

Kokichi- That’s too much for me.

Shuichi- Hey, Kichi, have you never drank?

Kokichi- That's like asking me if I’ve lost my virginity. Of course I’ve drank~

Shuichi- Even though you were against underage drinking a few seconds ago?

Kokichi- I never criticize what I haven’t tried!~

Kaito- So when you criticize Miu’s kinks, does that mean-

Kokichi- Y’know what! Fine, I’ll drink! Not like it matters anyway…

A small laugh escaped Shuichi’s mouth and an open smirk was there for proof.

_Well, I’ve never drank before, so this’ll be the journey. But Shuichi’s smile and small laugh makes me feel all warm~_  
_Man, Shu is gonna be the death of me._

Kaito- Now, if you’d quit staring at Shuichi, you’d notice your shots are in front of you.

Kokichi scrunched his face up at Kaito and took his first swig.

_Holy fuck. That tastes awful. Ugh I’ve already gotten a headache after sitting here a bit but… gotta keep it together._

Kokichi- Mmm… what’s this?

Kaito- Hell am I s’posed to know? I just ask and Gaston delivers.

Kokichi- Well it’s reaaaal good! Maybe if my beloved would like some more, I could ask what it is and we can bring it home~

Kokichi looked over at Shuichi’s head that was banged against the table.

Kokichi- Shu? You good? I told you not to do this-

Before Kokichi could continue his lecture, Shuichi slung his hands around Kokichi’s chest, locking his arms in his embrace also, and nuzzled his nose onto Kokichi’s neck. He then rested his head on Kokichi’s shoulders.

_What the crap? What’s happening? Oh no… not Drunkhara. Motherfucking liar… He and I both knew he couldn’t control it but… I fell for those damned eyes._  
_I’m an idiot._

Shuichi- Mhm! Noooo actually the stuff tasted bad but~

Kokichi- But what?

Shuichi rubbed his head on Kokichi’s shoulders. Kokichi immediately stiffened and blushed, but, after noticing Kaito was still there, began to “relax”.

Shuichi- I don’t really mind the taste when I get to be with you, Kichi~

Kokichi rolled his eyes and shoved his drinks towards Kaito.

Kokichi- Have em. They’re gross and making my head hurt.

Kaito- I thought you liked it?

Kokichi- Well, that was just a lie! Nishishi~

While laughing, he stood up, but to only fall back down, noticing Shuichi was hanging on to him.  
Kokichi began to whisper to Shuichi.

Kokichi- Get off of me! I can’t carry you!

Shuichi- Hrnghh.. but I can’t pick myself up. Too… not sober hehe.

_Dang it! I shouldn’t have looked over. Even in his little Drunk shift, he was still way too cute._  
_Ughh… this is never happening again._

Kokichi- Fine. Lean on me, but not too much. I don’t wanna just crash!

Kokichi picked himself up, with Shuichi in tow, and began to walk out.

Kaito- Where y’all goin’?

Kokichi- Home.

Kaito- Whatcha gonna do with a little drunk Shuichi at home, Koookichi?

He said it so drunkenly that Kokichi could barely make it out.  
Kokichi gave him the bird and walked towards their car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kokichi walked into the apartment and rushed towards the couch to plop Shuichi onto.

Kokichi- Ughh…. finally…. you’re such a…. burden…. my beloved.

Shuichi- Awww, I’m sorry, Kichi.

_Don’t look him in the eye, just notice him. Don’t give him what he wants. You have to be in control, it’s be really sad if you weren’t~_

After Kokichi took off his shoes, he plopped onto the couch to listen to relaxing music, Shuichi ran over to him to give him a peck on the lips.

Kokichi- Wha-? What was that for?

Shuichi- You act so surprised~  
I’m your boyfriend after all~

Kokichi- Ugh, you’re not sober so it’s prolly not even genuine. Whatevs. I don’t care anymore.

Shuichi- Awww, did I do something to make you not care?

_I swear if you fucking look at him you are done for. Just listen to the music~_

Shuichi- I wish I could do something for my beloved.  
Mmm, I wonder…

_Did he just-_  
_Call me that?_  
_Even if he’s drunk…_  
_It’s better than Kichi all the time._  
_I mean, I like Kichi but_  
_Ugh, he’s prolly just calling me that because I called him that._  
_Nothing is genuine…_

_I think._

Shuichi- Look, I really care about you. So, just tell me what you want me to do.

Kokichi- I told you I don’t care, Shu. You should just go to bed.

Shuichi- But then I couldn’t make sure you’re safe and loved!

Kokichi- You think I feel safe with you drunk?

Shuichi- But you never denied the loved part~

Kokichi inhaled sharply at the words.

_I don’t like it._  
_It’s not genuine and…._  
_I just want the normal Shuichi!_

Shuichi laughed silently and, before Kokichi could tell him some sort of excuse, started to close the space between them.

Kokichi was very flustered. The normal Shuichi would’ve made a sign that he was going to, but apparently Drunkhara will do anything he wants even if he knows Kokichi doesn’t want it.

Kokichi, after a bit, pulled back.

Kokichi- Sorry, Shu, I don’t wanna taste any of that alcohol.

That was a lie. He doesn’t actually care about the taste, as long as it’s from Shuichi but…  
He just can’t handle it, he knew it would lead to something more and-  
Well, Shuichi’s drunk.

Shuichi- But you drank some too~

Kokichi- I just don’t wanna taste anymore, okay? Jeez.

Shuichi sighed and rested his head on Kokichi’s shoulders.

_This is… fine._  
_I prolly shouldn’t deny anything else. It’ll be pointless._  
_So I’ll just let him do this~_

Shuichi started to loosely play with his hair. He grabbed a hold of a lock and started gently bobbing it up and down.

Kokichi- What’re you doing, Shu?

Shuichi- Playing with your hair.

Kokichi- You prolly shouldn’t. It has a bunch a nasty snakes and bugs in there~

Shuichi- Hey can I braid your hair?

He didn’t wait for an answer though. He took a large portion of his hair and started the process.

_This feels really nice~_  
_Ugh, is there even a point of protesting._  
_I shouldn’t let him but_  
_I…. actually like it_  
_I mean, not like I didn’t like the other stuff-_

Shuichi took a hair tie from his wrist and finished up the first braid.

Shuichi- Mhm, I’m done~

Kokichi- Oh… so you’re not-

Kokichi stopped himself. He liked it but didn’t want to let him know.  
He felt like it was a weakness.

Shuichi- I meant I’m done with the first one. Don’t worry, Kichi, I’m gonna do the second one.

Shuichi gently took Kokichi and rested the smaller boy’s head on his lap.

_What the fuck-_  
_This is so weird._  
_He didn’t ask!_  
_He just-_  
_Y'know what? I don’t care because_  
_It’s not necessarily a bad thing~_

Shuichi- You okay? You’re blushing quite a lot.

Kokichi- Ah! Yeah I’m f-fine. Just finish it…

Shuichi- Mhm~

Kokichi noticed after a while that he wasn’t actually braiding the second portion. He was just... playing with his hair.

Kokichi- My beloved~

Shuichi- Mmm?

Kokichi- Are you gonna braid my hair?

Shuichi- Oh, is that what I was doing?

Kokichi groaned and told him to hurry it up. The drunken boy complied.

Shuichi- All done~

Kokichi sat up and looked at the mirror that was across from them.

_Damn, I look cute. But… Now I just wanna go to bed._

Kokichi- C’mon! Let’s go to sleep~

Shuichi- Oh okay…

Shuichi began to try to unbraid his hair.

Kokichi- Don’t.

Shuichi- Huh?

Kokichi- Uhh, can I keep them, for now?

Shuichi- Oh yeah well, figured we’re going to bed and-

Kokichi- It’s whatever.

Shuichi nodded and they both went to their bedroom. They quickly changed into sleeping clothes and rested on their bed.

Shuichi put an arm around Kokichi and pulled him closer. He didn’t try to complain.

Shuichi- I think you hate this version of me because you’re scared of showing your true self. You feel… overwhelmed and flustered, and you think of that as a weakness. But, it’s not, Kichi. We’re together, after all, so you shouldn’t be scared. You’re cute when you’re flustered, anyway.

Kokichi- I don't know what you’re talking about. So talk to me when you’re sober.

Shuichi- Maybe I am. Did you ever see me drink the shots?

Kokichi- What-

Shuichi- Or maybe that’s a lie~

Kokichi- H-hey! That’s my thing!

Kokichi could hear the other boy’s soft snores.  
He would never know the answer to that question would he?

_What a pest.  
I'm going to interrogate-  
Actually, no.  
I’m not.  
I don’t wanna think about it  
I just wanna enjoy this moment~_

_Maybe I do like Drunkhara after all~_

**Author's Note:**

> So my first published fic! I dunno if it’s good or not but please leave constructive criticism! Bye bye have a good day~


End file.
